


Movie Night

by coalitiongirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander friendship in S9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Xander protests that Spike is part of the supernatural life he’s seeking to escape. Spike protests that Xander’s a git. But Dawn is unimpressed and Buffy threatens to sic Koh on them if they don’t behave, so they reluctantly agree to movie night.   
  
When it becomes a weekly event, they grudgingly adjust, and there’s even a heartwarming (or so Dawn claims) joint effort to put a stop to the romantic comedy trend. When Dawn switches to night classes and misses movie night altogether, Buffy puts her foot down and demands that Xander still attend.   
  
When Buffy starts leaving early to patrol (and Spike never does, and Xander suspects that the only thing he loves more than Buffy is the television screen), they don’t stop because they’re mature adults and can handle being in the same room together (or so Buffy claims). When Buffy starts working with the SFPD at night and stops coming, they keep up movie night because they’re creatures of habit.   
  
Plus, they get to pick out the movie now. And afterwards, it isn’t completely awful to go get a drink together and shoot some pool, just like the old days back during the summer when they were almost friends.   
  
Not that they’re friends now. Spike’s still a vampire- and an obnoxious, abrasive one at that. And Xander’s still a git. They only get along because of their respective partners (even if Buffy and Spike are actually just partners in the literal sense of the word, a fact that Spike bemoans whenever he’s had a little too much to drink), not because they actually like each other. Or spending time with each other, or having another guy around, or having a good time with said other guy.   
  
Nope. They’re just the special, selfless sort.


End file.
